


Surf and Turf II: Twice as Sticky

by agrosexual



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aka unrealistic sex physics, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Reader is basically a human fleshlight, Reader-Insert, Tamatoa/Reader - Freeform, Teratophilia, Tongue Fucking, Tongue Sucking (???), Two Dicks for the price of one!, slight Fear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrosexual/pseuds/agrosexual
Summary: You and Tamatoa go for a second round, and it’s much better and messier than the last one.





	Surf and Turf II: Twice as Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. This fic is 4 months in the making lol. But in all seriousness I do greatly appreciate each and everyone of you that read, commented on, and left kudos. You guys are great!
> 
> And now...
> 
> Onto the sequel.

“Round 2?” You asked, your eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

Tama eased himself out of his reclining position and stood up, while you were carefully nestled in his grip.

“Of course babe, you deserve it for such an amazing job.” He praised. “Who knew you humans were so...sexually proficient.”

You inadvertantly let a laugh slip from your lips. “You couldn’t be more wrong.” You thought.

You figured you might as well humor the giant crab. He was willing, you were curious; and you were taught that it was always better to give than to receive.  
You certainly did give him your all, might as well receive a little pleasure too. 

“So -ahem- what exactly did you have in mind, big guy?” You questioned, stroking your finger along his giant claw.

 

“Hehe, well mon tresor, I feel actions speak louder than words~” He purred. Tamatoa’s heavy lidded eyes darted towards you, specifically eyeing your clothing. You let out a gasp as the tip of his claw came forward and snatched away your clothes; ripping the fabric like paper. 

Instinctively, you brought your arms up to cover your nude body. Noticing your action, Tamatoa used his opposite claw to easily pry them away. 

“Don’t be so shy babe,” He carefully clasped his claw around your hands, lifting you up in the air. “You look pretty good...for a human.” He continued, your naked form dangling a few feet from his mouth.

The sight of his mouth so close admittedly made you a bit leary. You were well aware of his gluttonous nature and past encounters with humans. You felt a bead of sweat rush down your neck as the fear of being eaten alive shot through your nerves.

You began to panic as he brought his lips closer and closer to you. You squeezed your eyes shut, terrified of potentially being chewed to bits.

Your eyes shot open as you felt the crab’s lips press firmly against your face and torso. You let out a sigh of relief as your anxieties quelled. “A kiss, thank the gods. That’s all it was.” You internalized.

Tamatoa began to literally shower you with kisses, his enormous lips managed to smooch almost every inch of you. You decided to return the favor, you puckered up your own lips and placed them on his upper one. You were caught up in the moment, your mind steadily getting hazy as you placed tiny kisses along his mouth.  
Deciding to get a little frisky, your bared your teeth and gave him a small nip.

At that, his eyes shot towards your own. “You naughty little thing,” He remarked, voice low and menacing; “You thought I wouldn’t notice that didn’t you?”

“Just trying to spice things up a bit.” You grinned nervously. “That little bite couldn’t have possibly hurt him, could it?” 

The monster leered at you, his lips stretched into a smirk. “You certainly are a wild one. Better calm down human or I’ll have to tame you.” He purred in your ear. 

That little ounce of dirty talk sparked some intense arousal within in you. Your eyes fluttered shut as a loud moan escaped from your lips.

“Heh, all that over a few words, I wonder what'll happen if I do... this.”

You looked up to see Tamatoa unfurl his huge tongue from between his lips, bringing the wet organ down to lick the entirety of your face and torso.

Though you were getting a good amount of saliva coated on your body, you had to admit that the fleshy buds on his tongue felt great on your skin. 

This time he’d just happen to get a swipe at your chest, and you felt a surge of arousal shoot through you when his tongue collided with your breasts. A wet heat began to pool between your legs, and you desperately needed more from him.

“Mmn...lower.” You moaned out.

“Oh, what was that?” Tamatoa asked teasingly. Leaning in closer, his large blue eyes looked down into your E/C ones.

“Couldn’t quite hear ya.” He whispered mockingly.

You huffed, your body trembled from lust, and now irritation. You knew damn well he could hear you. He was simply taunting you so he could hear you beg (and possibly praise him afterwards).

“Please touch me lower.” You seethed, motioning to the area between your legs.

Tamatoa was just as aroused as you were, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to fuck with a human (literally and figuratively). Next to himself and his gold, there was nothing he loved more than to watch a person squirm.

At that, he slipped his tongue back into his mouth.Bringing an opposite claw up to his mottled chin, he pretended to ponder over your words.

“Hmm...I don’t know Y/N. There’s just so much sass in that tone of yours. And I think I deserve a little bit more respect.” he spoke, letting out an over exaggerated sigh.

“I mean, you fall in here out of nowhere,” he began whilst strutting around his lair; facing away from you. 

“Instead of throwing you out into the great beyond, I ever so generously let you stay with me.” He stated, flicking his claw in the air for emphasis.

“And you, yes you” He pointed you out, “a lowly human has the nerve, the gall, the audacity to seduce me.” He gasped.

“Are you kidding me? That happened 15 fucking minutes ago!” You internalized.

You knew Tamatoa could be a bit of a dramatic asshole, but this was ridiculous. The more he babbled on, the more you felt your annoyance rising. Not to mention the increasing warmth within your middle. 

Your arms were caged above you on the surface of his claw. In desperation, you squeezed your thighs in an attempt to get some relief. 

“Tamatoa!” You shouted.

He peered to you from the side, “Yesss?” He asked coyly, batting his giant lashes.

“Tama,” you hissed through grit teeth, “can you please go a little lower? I'd be ever so grateful.” 

“Sorry babe, you're gonna have to be a little bit more specific.” He teased, words dripping with malice.

You shut your eyes tight, biting your tongue to keep back a stream of expletives and insults. Though he was quite frankly making you pissed to the gills, Tama’s self esteem was about as low as...well Lalotai. Not to mention his patience was slim to none. If you were going to get what you wanted, you had to give him what he wanted.

“Tamatoa, I need you to use that flawless mouth of yours and go down below.” You spoke just above a whisper.

Apparently, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, his expression changing from glee to contempt.

“For the love of Ta’aroa,” he muttered. “LANGUAGE Y/N! USE YOUR WORDS! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT DO YOU NEED?” he demanded.

Fed up with this, you shot your arms upwards and grabbed a hold of his eye stalks; bringing his huge blue eyes down into your own.

“Listen here crab dick, we’re done playing these games,” You spat. “You've teased me long enough, so what I need you to do is take that tongue of yours, put it between my legs and lick my pussy. Is that what you wanted to hear?!” you yelled.

“Yes.” he replied curtly. “All you had to do was ask babe.”

You huffed, luckily Tama seemed to comply; his same toothy smirk returned to his face. Carefully, he released his grip on your waist and brought his opposite claw over. Gently, he grabbed hold of your torso, and brought your full form up atop his claw.

You sat patiently waiting for his next move.

“Lay back babe.” he instructed.

Obeying, you lowered yourself back along the curve of his pincer. You felt your head begin to swim; the sudden fuzziness a mix between anticipation and the slight bloodrush to your head.

“How’s about a little mood lighting?” He asked, which was less of an inquiry and more a sultry groan.

In an instant, Tamatoa shut the watery “sky light” of his lair. Everything took on a new mood, a new atmosphere. The darkness now a subtle backdrop to the beaming glow of Tamatoa’s now neon form.

“Whoa…” you remarked. You had to admit that Tama's bioluminescence brought a whole new look to him. It was hypnotic, even downright sexy.

“Marvelous, isn't it?” he crooned. “And now for you.”

Tamatoa yet again released his huge tongue, bringing the organ down in between your legs, right where you wanted him.

A loud gasp escaped from your lips at the feeling of Tama’s tongue engulfing your sex. 

He didn't wait a second for a response, getting right down to it. He started off with slow, languid licks here and there. His taste buds felt like little nubs massaging your flesh in just the right way. He made sure to smear your mound and thighs with saliva in every turn.

You shut your eyes in content bliss, sighing as the monster ate you out 

Tamatoa was indeed enjoying himself, you couldn't tell but his own eyes were fixed to your face, studying your expressions to decipher between what felt okay and what felt great.

“Mmnh, shit.” You groaned. In this particular pass, one of Tama’s taste buds collided right into your clit. Tamatoa immediately caught on to your noise. Meticulously angling his tongue, he made sure to hit that same spot over and over again.

“How’s 'at feel 'uman?” He slurred out, pressing the tip of his tongue further against your sex.

“Mmm good, so good. Keep going.” You moaned. Your hands scrambled up to your chest, needily fondling your breasts. Pinching at your hardened nipples, you felt your arousal spike up from your chest down to your toes.

“Tama...I'm so close.” You breathed out, voice hot and heavy.

You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for the peak of your orgasm. In the darkness, you felt that wonderful feeling leave you, Tamatoa had decided to retract his tongue once more.

Your eyes shot open, “Tamatoa, what are you-” you started. Rather than answer, he gave you a wink and flashed that signature grin of his.

In a split second,you felt a different kind of wetness down below. Something squirming and hot poked at your entrance. 

“Tama!” You yelled, realizing what it was.

Still he said nothing, smugly grinning. He wiggled his tongue fervently, dipping the tip of it a little further into your pussy.

Though you were quite pissed at him for switching things up without asking; you couldn't help but revel in this new form of pleasure Tama was giving you.  
You threw your head back, a succession of moans fell from your lips. It was weird, this feeling. Tamatoa's tongue within you, broad, slimy and squirming. It was definitely strange, but damn did it feel good.

You felt yourself up, running your hands upwards to your chest. You gripped your breasts firmly. Rubbing and pinching and pulling at your hardened nipples, you needed this little extra something to put you over the edge.

Tamatoa took note of your actions, listening intently to each and every one your moans. Watching you fondle yourself from above, he wanted to get a piece of that action himself.

He lowered his face closer to you.You watched him curiously through heavy lids. Without skipping a beat, Tamatoa descended his antennae onto your torso. 

As he continued to eat you out, the thin appendages swiped back and forth over your body. He made sure to pay special attention to the heated flesh on your chest. The slim, strobing stalks radiated a slight buzz from them. The soft vibrations sent pinpricks of pleasure to your now hardened peaks. 

You were nearing release. Your hand gripped tightly to Tamatoa's claw, leaving thin scratches on the dense surface. You threw your head back as a moan erupted from your throat. 

Your orgasm washed over your body and flooded your senses. You felt your hands thrum with a slight jitteriness as your climax came to an end.

You felt an emptiness in your passage, You looked up to see Tamatoa slipping his tongue away from your legs.

“Wow,” you breathed “that was-”

“Amazing,” he praised “Y/N you taste fantastic.”

“Ah thank you?” You replied between exhales, quivering slightly as you felt the remains of a particular wetness drip down your behind.

“How's about a sample? You've really got the could stuff babe.” He brought the tip his tongue up towards your face. You obliged, and parted your lips for him. He slid it in with ease. Though his own organ completely dwarfed yours, you appreciated the action. This was probably the closest you'd get to "making out" with the monster.  
You got a decent helping of your juices, the sweet and salty flavor mingled on your taste buds.  
You released Tamatoa's tongue, pulling away to catch your breath. A thick string of saliva connected between your lips.

“I think it's about time babe.” Tamatoa called out to you, his voice a deep and lulling purr. “It's been awhile since I've had a mate, and I'm more than ready.”

“Me too Tama.” you replied, your voice lilting and heady. 

Chuckling lowly to himself, Tamatoa carefully lifted your naked form up with a claw. You watched as he positioned himself to lay propped on his back among a towering rock structure; splayed out at an angle. His legs lay at his sides, his carapace was on full display now.

“I've got a little surprise for ya babe, look down.” Tamatoa instructed.

You lowered your eyes downwards and watched as Tamatoa rubbed a particular set of plates above his curled tail. You watched curiously as the giant crab fondled himself. Your eyes grew wide in shock as you watched not one, but two long, thick stalks sprout from between the plates.

“Wha-wait a minute! You have two of them?!” You exclaimed.

“Hmm, oh yes babe indeed I do. One of the many perks of being a decapod~” he said with a salacious drawl. “I know you humans are used to just one but I don't bring out the twins unless I'm going into the deep end.”

Your head was swimming once again. You couldn't decide what move to make next. Before you'd barely managed to suck him off, much less fit him in your mouth. Now here was the prospect of him actually fucking you. You were beyond aroused at the thought of being penetrated twice. The mere thought bringing a wet warmth back to your middle. But there was the little thing of possible injury. Too much of a good thing is, well, too much of good thing.

Tamatoa awakened you from your thoughts with a loud snap of his claws.

“Times ticking babe, what's it gonna be?” he questioned, his eyes scanning you from head to toe.

You breathed, mustering up every ounce of courage you had. This was it. You were going to do it. “I am going to fuck the monster!” you shouted inside your mind.

“I'm ready, let's do it.” You replied with an exhale, getting the last of your nerves out.

“Excellent choice mon tresor, just know that I will provide you with nothing less than the most pleasurable mating experience.” He spoke with a genuine smile.

“So um how should we?” You started.

“Im all yours babe,” he spoke sensually running a claw down his huge form. “Do with me what you will.”

Accessing the situation, you figured the best way was for you to ride him.

“Lower me please.” You called. Tamatoa nodded, obliging your request. The claw that held you brought you down right over his lower plates. He released you from his grip and you sat right upon the base of his hemipenes.

You gripped your thighs tighter around him to ensure you wouldn't fall. Above, you heard a strained groan come from him.

“Mmnf- that's nice babe. Don't be afraid to take control.” 

Heeding his words, you reached back and grabbed hold of one of his dicks. The sensation familiar; extremely smooth, and incredibly thick. Bending it towards your backside, you felt the pointed tip of the flared head poke against your spine.  
You feel Tama’s own arousal quiver throughout the shaft.

“That's it babe a little further.” He pleaded.

Your fist was enclosed over the entire head now. You brought it even closer, the tip now rubbing against your wet folds. The air around you took on a sudden change. Heat pricked at your skin, you felt the tiny droplets of sweat fall down your back.

Biting your lip in anticipation, you slowly nudged yourself further, finally feeling the beginning of Tamatoa’s cock breach your entrance. Your fingernails dug into Tama's hard lower plates, you tried to gain some leverage. 

Testing your limits, you decided to press further. A gasp escaped from your lips as you felt more and more of him enter.

You gazed upward to see how Tama was doing. His eyes squeezed shut, his glowing white teeth visible as he bit into his own bottom lip. 

“Nnrgh how's this Tama?” You heaved out, adjusting to the new feeling.

“Fucking incredible…” he groaned. “You are unbelievably tight babe.”

A surge of arousal shot straight to your middle, his lewd praise goaded you on.

Once you found your center, you began to move. This was no easy task for sure. You had never before felt this full. You’d only managed to fit in Tamatoa's tip, but by the gods, that was enough.

Holding onto his carapace, you slowly bucked your hips forward and back. Getting into your rhythm, you decided to go a little faster. Now you were bobbing up and down on his massive dick.

The atmosphere was filled with your moans, each one louder than the next. Tamatoa failed to keep his composure, choked gasps fell from escaped him every second. His neediness was apparent. You knew he hadn't had a mate in at least a millennium, so you were more than happy to let him release all of his sexual frustration onto you.

As you continued to ride the monster, you felt his second member bobbing behind you. You figured you would have to take care of that one too to give Tama a truly happy ending. You brought down both of your hands for a moment, gripping your feet to keep balance.

One hand you used to splay your ass apart, and the other one made quick work of finding your second entrance.

Gently, you eased one, two, three fingers into your puckered hole. You drove them in out in time with your bucking hips, steadily easing yourself open. 

“Mmn gods this feels urgh amazing.” You moaned.

“Hey babe, I love what you're doing don't stop,” Tamatoa called out shakily, “but don't leave the twin hanging.”

You caught on immediately to his words. Slipping your fingers from your now stretched hole, you reached back once again and grabbed onto Tama’s second cock. 

The tip jutted against your backdoor; slipping and sliding in between your cheeks. You managed to guide it in properly, seething as the tip penetrated you once again.

You let out a deafening cry as Tamatoa's second cock head was sheathed within you.

“Babe are you alright?” Tamatoa asked, his voiced laced with concern.

“Mmmn I'll be- mmn- fine. You're just really fucking huge.” You laughed.

Tamatoa coupled your laughter with a hearty chuckle. 

Getting back on track, you braced yourself once more. This time you were stretched more than ever before. It was uncomfortable, but you knew deep down this was a once in a lifetime pleasure that you'd probably never experience again.

With Tamatoa fully within your form, you continued to ride the giant crab like no tomorrow. The discomfort soon faded. You picked up the pace, familiar with the feeling of Tamatoa's cocks filling you to the brim.

The muscles of your walls proceeded to tighten with every upward thrust. Your juices flowed from your pussy, dripping down Tamatoa's length.

“Fucking hell Y/N, this feeling is indescribable,” he huffed out, “keep fucking me with that tiny human cunt.”

Mewling at his words, you felt your body quake as your first orgasm rushed through you. Riding through it, you bounced yourself faster and harder. The feeling of Tamatoa's lengths rhythmically pumping in and out of you was indescribable. It wasn't long before the sensation in your clit brought on your second climax.

Above you could hear Tama's groans of pleasure grow louder, and slightly more animalistic.

“Babe we need to-mmnrgh- change positions.” He choked out.

You were, unfortunately, too caught up in your own pleasure to heed his words.

At that, Tama reached a claw down and snatched you up, pulling you off of his hemipenes. 

You felt yourself being tossed to the ground, landing on your hands and knees. Your lower half pointing straight into the air.

Your mind was overcome by confusion. “Wait Tama, what are you-?”

“Sorry babe,” he interrupted, “but when it comes to mating; I always come out on top.” His huge form was now directly above you, his low hanging genitals a few feet away.

“Stay where you are.” He growled.

Heeding his command you faced forward. Tamatoa began to “mount” you; somehow managing to to slip both cocks within you with ease. You let out a small gasp as you felt him re-enter you.

“Yessss!” he exclaimed. “It's been too long!”

You yelled, nearly falling forward as you felt the giant crab's dicks jerk into you. The familiar feeling of being filled to brim returned as he pumped into you. You were soon reduced to a panting mess.

Above you could hear Tamatoa growling in pleasure.

“Hrrugh yes! Yes! Babe this is it!” He roared.

Pistoning forward, Tama somehow managed to drive his cocks even deeper within you.

You felt the ground shake as Tamatoa let out a thunderous roar, signaling his climax. You coupled his sounds with your own screams, orgasming once more as you felt the beginning spurts of Tamatoa's sperm. 

In a matter of seconds, Tamatoa managed to flood your holes with gallons of warm cum. Pulling out of you, the last remaining jets of his seed seeped from his second cock onto your back. You breathed heavily in and out, your pussy and ass stretched wide open; oozing with Tama’s release.

Your body now emitted a soft glow, as nearly every inch of you was spattered with the monster's sticky essence.

Tamatoa faced you, his eyes beaming wildly with the after glow.

“Babe that was without a doubt, the best thing I've felt in eons. You really out did yourself.” He praised.

You finally garnered enough energy to lift yourself up, your body still somehow dripping.

“Well I can't take all of the credit. You did stay true to your promise. You kept the pleasure coming. Plus you eat pussy like a champ.” You smiled with a wink.

“Indeed I do.” He replied with a smirk.

“Now come down here and give me a kiss you fat crab slut!” You called out jokingly.

Tamatoa happily obliged, lowering his his head down to your level and giving you a loving smooch on your tiny lips. 

“I couldn't of asked for a better mate.” He remarked.

Needless to say throughout the night, you and Tamatoa became closer and closer throughout the night; making sure there was no place in the lair that you two hadn't "touched". 

Finally, giving in to fatigue, the two of you collapsed in a heap; snoozing within the darkness as the light of the morning sun was a few hours away.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? I gotta be honest, I kinda half assed the late middle to end to get this finished ASAP (hopefully it's not too bad). But tell me what you think. 
> 
> Either way, it's a been pleasure serving with you guys *crab fucker salute*


End file.
